


за помощью/на помощь

by vishenka



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Missing Scene, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: — Ты не празднуешь, Леонэ. И я не собираюсь тоже.





	за помощью/на помощь

Надженда вздрагивает и оборачивается.

Это Леонэ. Ворвалась к ней без стука и стоит на пороге — пьяная и раздражённая, с недопитой бутылкой какого-то пойла в руке. Надженда хмурится и вздыхает.

— Как настроеньице, босс?

И, прежде чем Надженда успевает ответить, Леонэ нагло шагает внутрь её кабинета, слишком громко захлопывая за собой дверь, и отвечает за неё:

— Довольно паршиво, да?

Леонэ шагает тяжело и неровно, и шагает не просто к ней: она _расхаживает по её кабинету_. Леонэ уныло осматривается, что-то трогает даже, иногда и не смотря на вещи вовсе — просто проводя по ним пальцами или постукивая. Надженда пытается сосредоточиться — она давно не спала, стараясь решить сразу несколько проблем (и отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей), и поэтому она смотрит на всё, что делает Леонэ, рассеянно и хмуро, думая о своём. И только через некоторое время переключается на вторжение полностью и понимает, что Леонэ — просто пьяная и злая, просто так пришла и просто так уходить не собирается.

Надженда сжимает губы: на смену усталости приходит раздражение.

— Леонэ. Это мой кабинет. Если ты хочешь чего-то, то скажи. Но в следующий раз я тебе _настоятельно советую_ стучаться и приходить в надлежащем виде.

— Ох, босс! босс! О каком _надлежащем_ виде может быть речь? — Лонэ реагирует мгновенно, тут же переключая всё своё внимание на Надженду, будто только этого и ждала (что злит ещё сильнее). Она взмахивает своими руками и громко, почти торжественно, говорит:

— Я праздную! Мы освободили Тацуми и убили Буддоу! Разве мы не достойны праздника? Разве нет?

Всё раздражение тут же сменяется горечью, которую Надженда, по обычаю, терпеливо задвигает в дальний ящик. Леонэ таким никогда не занимается — она переживает всё ярко и громко, выплескивая эмоции вокруг так или иначе; Надженда обычно не попадает под раздачу. Но, видно, не в этот раз. Как назло — в самый болезненный.

— Ты не празднуешь, Леонэ. И я не собираюсь тоже.

Надженда отворачивается и кладёт голову на сомкнутые и поднятые над столом кисти рук. Делает глубокий вдох и пытается прочитать одно предложение уже десятый раз. Только не выходит. Она даже забывает, о чем и зачем были все эти дурные слова до него, и устало закрывает глаза.

Леонэ не уходит.

Некоторое время в полной тишине Надженда слышит только её дыхание — злое и пьяное, и не может думать ни о расположении армий, ни о рисках, ни о планах; только слушать это ритмичное обиженное сопение. У неё нет сил и желания возиться с ней; вот когда та будет трезвая, а Надженда выспавшаяся и чуть более живая — тогда да, это будет взбучка ещё та. Но сейчас Надженда слушает её дыхание и ждёт, надеясь, что Леонэ самой надоест, и она свалит к чёрту отсюда.

— Что ж. Тогда… разве вы не хотите со мной поскорбеть? У меня есть с чем, — Надженда слышит характерный звук плескания жидкости в бутылке, и уже через секунду эта бутылка гулко ставится перед носом — на стол, прямо на бумаги и карты. Через секунду после звука Надженду обдаёт запахом, который окружает Леонэ плотной стеной, и она почти беззвучно стонет, закрывая ладонями лицо:

— Все скорбят по-разному, Леонэ. Я не хочу пить.

Она ждёт ответа, опять довольно долго; пьяная кошка не уходит и молчит, видимо, обдумывая очередной выпад. Но ответа всё нет, и Надженда понимает, что в какой-то момент её дыхание стало тихим и прерывистым. Леонэ стоит слишком близко, но она бесшумна и напряжена, как на охоте.

Тогда Надженда поднимает глаза на неё и натыкается на сосредоточенный ошарашенный взгляд; она следует за ним и видит: на столе лежат красные очки.

Ну конечно.

Надженда начинает чувствовать тошноту. Но она ничего не говорит. И не останавливает Леонэ, когда та начинает тянуть руку. Леонэ тянет медленно, будто боится кого-то спугнуть, но в последний момент, когда кошка почти дотрагивается до очков, она в нерешительности сжимает руку в кулак и тянет её обратно. Запускает в волосы. Начинает нервно грызть ноготь.

— Меня тошнит, босс. — Надженда вздрагивает — слишком неожиданная была эта реплика, слишком громкая и слишком личная.

— Я пью и смеюсь, вы знаете? Мне кажется, если моя скорбь ничем не отличается от праздника, то какова её цена? Какова цена нашей победы и успеха, если мы столького лишились? Все скорбят по отдельности, босс. А я больше не могу… не могу одна… и пить не могу — тошнит уже… Такая дурость, напиваешься так, что аж тошно, но если не пить — тошнит от себя, — Леонэ закрывает лицо руками и горько смеётся. Надженде неприятно такое видеть — слишком искреннее и злое; она не общается с Леонэ так хорошо, и она привыкла видеть в ней непробиваемую стену уверенности и силы, но сейчас Леонэ стоит посреди её кабинета — пьяная, такая слабая и жалкая, и Надженда понимает, как она права: её тоже тошнит от себя, но она не пьёт. Потому что если вдруг сорвётся — пить будет тоже до тошноты.

В груди снова всё скручивается, и Надженда больше не может смотреть. Чтобы её выгнать  
— всё еще слишком мало сил, поэтому она встаёт и здоровой рукой кладёт голову Леонэ себе на плечо. Леонэ дрожит и кладёт руки на её плечи, сжимая их отчаянно и крепко. Надженда знает, что Леонэ не любит терять. Осточертело не любит, поэтому каждый раз до ужаса злится, и даже сейчас Надженда чувствует, что через её скорбь и отчаяние сильнее всего пробивается ненависть.

Только порой ненависти не может быть так много. Надженда знает; она думала, что привыкла терять подчинённых, и это так. Но только не тех, кто с тобой _так_ долго, что ты забываешь, что они не часть тебя. И что кто-то, скорее всего, умрёт раньше.

Надженда думала — точно она, как более пылкая, неосторожная и непредусмотрительная. Как та, кто стоит во главе, а не в тени. Но вышло почему-то совсем наоборот.

***

Леонэ всегда ходила к Раббаку или к Акаме. Она их обоих любила особенно сильно — по каким-то своим причинам, таких совершенно разных и по-своему своеобразно трудно-любимых. И Леонэ без особых проблем ставила под сомнение то, как их обоих воспринимали все остальные, потому что с Раббаком распивала вино и грустила, а с Акамэ играла в детские игры и шутила нелепые шутки.

Надженда не уверена, почему сейчас Леонэ пришла не к Акаме, а к ней. Но подозревает.  
Раббак и Акаме — профессиональные убийцы, живой дух одного было было не погасить, а непробиваемую стену холода другой не проломить, но ещё — оба были сущими детьми, и с Леонэ делились всеми своими тайнами, плакали на её коленях и всегда находили в её объятьях утешение.

Сейчас Леонэ разбита и сломана. И Леонэ самой некуда идти за утешением, это она яркий и яростный луч света, кто и согреет, и сожжёт всех обидчиков. Только сейчас света нет — выгорело всё — Леонэ сидит почти протрезвевшая и ненавидит это состояние больше всего на свете. Она никогда не пошла бы в таком виде к своим младшим товарищам, тем более, когда они сами скорбят. И то, что она при этом пришла к человеку, которого уважает и побаивается, — пьяная и сломленная, Надженде делает почти больно. Она не хотела видеть Леонэ такой. Но что-то ей подсказывает: наверное, ещё хуже бы было, если бы Леонэ не пришла.

— Спасибо, — бурчит она, когда Надженда подливает ей чая. Леонэ злая, растрёпанная, с синяками под заплаканными глазами — ненавидит себя, ненавидит то, что она здесь, ненавидит Надженду и боится (не может?) уйти. Да и Надженда вряд ли бы теперь её отпустила, когда эта наглая кошка, после того как ей удалось отвлечься делами, растормошила её окончательно. Надженда сидит и медленно размешивает свой чай, пристально наблюдая за тем, как тёмная жидкость равномерно двигается по кругу.

— Ну что, больше не тошнит?

Леонэ фыркает.

У них всегда были сложные отношения, как-то раз дошло до скандала, и Леонэ только чудом не вылетела из Ночного рейда. Надженда хмыкает, вспоминая те времена: тогда они все были наивнее, и у них было много светлых надежд. Так странно и необычно — сейчас большинство этих надежд воплощаются в жизнь.

За это воплощение пришлось дорого заплатить.

— Леонэ… — кошка поднимает взгляд и смотрит ей прямо в глаза — как всегда, дерзко и с вызовом, даже когда она хочет показать свою покорность и преданность.

— Мы на пороге новой жизни. Сейчас мы будем готовиться, и ты можешь скорбеть — день, два или даже неделю. Но потом ты мне будешь нужна — здоровая, трезвая и уверенная в себе. Ясно? На кон поставлено слишком многое. Мирная жизнь после нашей победы стоит того, чтобы за неё побороться. И чтобы за неё умереть.

Леонэ смотрит в кружку завороженно почти и даже ухом не ведёт ни на воодушевляющий приказ, ни на резкий выпад о смерти. Она какое-то время молчит, чем начинает Наджену раздражать, но после тихо говорит:

— У вас никогда не было чувства, что есть что-то дороже целей этой революции?

Надженда вспыхивает мгновенно.

Было. Было и вечно демонами расползается по её душе; _разползалось_. Она уже плохо помнит, когда под её начало впервые попала жалкая горстка людей, за которых она несла ответственность.

Сначала это воспринимается как-то иначе, как будто ты просто главная среди своих менее опытных друзей. И только потом приходит осознание, что каждое твое слово ведёт к последствиям, и ты должна предугадывать, какими они будут. Каждый умерший — погибает выполняя твой приказ. И уже столько лет Надженда манипулирует чужими жизнями и с той, и с этой стороны, прикидывает, в какой ситуации их погибнет меньше, и стоят ли потери этой цели.

Эсдес — чёртова бездушная машина для убийств — всегда говорила: умирают те, кто слабы. Надженду эти слова бесили до чёртиков, но она видела: даже такое чудовище, как Эсдес, сталкиваясь со смертью своих подчинённых, по-детски обиженно кривила губы и отчаянно сжимала кулаки.

Миллион людей умирает каждый день, и в какой-то момент у тебя больше нет сил думать о войне, как о личном, а не как о статистике. И Надженда — ещё юная и неопытная, несколько лет назад, прежде чем принять своё самое главное решение в жизни, взвесила всё и пережила бесчисленное количество потенциальных смертей. В её решении уйти и увести часть согласных людей на революцию было слишком много личного, продуманного, и она ещё тогда смирилась с тем, что это будет _бойня_.

И теперь Надженда каждый раз с успехом решительно обрывает любые мысли о цене достижения целей: сейчас они как никогда близки к победе. Все силы должны быть брошены, чтобы дожать разваливающуюся Империю. Думать и сомневаться нельзя — только действовать. Размышления и сожаления будут шлейфом тянуться за выжившими после войны.

Но сейчас — сейчас важна только победа.

— Нет, — цедит Надженда железно и попадает в цель — Леонэ вскидывает голову и смотрит на неё горящими глазами. — А даже если это чувство возникает, то оно бесмыссленно: уже слишком много всего потеряно, чтобы отступать. Нельзя подводить тех, кто уже заплатил за это.

Леонэ поджимает губы: ей нечего сказать.

Но и она не пришла сюда говорить — вдруг понимает Надженда. Она пришла сюда сразиться со своими болью и страхом и как врага (или как оружие) выбрала Надженду.

— Леонэ… — говорит она мягче, и ей становится не по себе, когда кошка моментально и с робкой надеждой смотрит ей прямо в глаза, — мы все сюда пришли, зная, что любой из нас может умереть. И должен будет, если потребуется, — она ошарашенно замолкает, когда видит, как меняется лицо Леонэ — становится по-детски сердитым, злобным даже, и она цедит сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Будто бы я не знаю. Просто он… не должен был быть умереть, неужели вы не чувствуете этого?..

Взгляд Леонэ становится тоскливым, она сама не понимает, что к чему клонит, зато Надженда понимает прекрасно. Они пережили столько чёртовых переделок. Он был умнее и осторожнее многих, даже когда был неопытным мальчишкой и выполнял приказы молодой ненабившей руку генералессы. Она так привыкла вешать на него самое ответственное, что-то, что железно должно идти по плану, и эта дурная случайность будто не вяжется с реальностью. Ей всё кажется, что вот он появится на пороге — пройдёт незамеченным, разумеется, с гордым до ужаса и веселым лицом и скажет что-то нелепое, сделав вид, что не оттачивал эту шутку всю дорогу сюда. Только вот его нет и нет. Нет. И нет.

И не будет.

Надженда не отвечает, и пауза затягивается; говорить что-то уже будет немного нелепым, да и ответ она так и не придумала. Леонэ смотрит на неё с зарождающимся участием, но и с холодом, будто не решается стереть эту границу командующий-подчинённый. А потом решается на что-то и тихо, но железно говорит:

— Как?

Надженда готовилась к тому, что она что-то скажет, но всё равно почему-то едва вздрагивает. Хмурится и отвечает:

— Как?..

— Как ты? — уверенно продолжает Леонэ, и Надженда закрывает глаза. Их беседа резко соврачивает с полуофициальных препирательств старых товарищей в интимную беседу давних подружек. От этого резкого переброса в степь, в которой они ещё никогда не бывали, Надженде становится ещё хуже. Потому что она чувствует как из несгибаемого «босса» превращается в ту самую скорбящую о смерти подружку. И весь груз, который могла выдержать бывшая генералесса и командующая революционной армии, «подружка» уже выдержать не может.

Надженда вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладони, старясь совладать с собой. Леонэ такой ответ устраивает.

— Я с ума схожу. Я привыкла терять товарищей, это больно до жути. Но каждый раз что-то новое, что делает смерть особенно ужасной. Когда умирает самый защищённый. Самый сильный. Или когда кто-то умирает за ни за что, просто напоровшись на неудачу. И сейчас… так много… всего… навалилось… Так много… _ужасных вещей_. Ты знаешь… мы в Рейде с самого начала. И мы были близкими друзьями. Я просто не представляю, как ты? Вы были знакомы гораздо дольше.

Леонэ успокаивается, успокаивается окончательно, она говорит ровно, и смотрит прямо, не сбивается и не шепчет. У Надженды же теперь трясутся руки, и достать-зажечь сигарету превращается в целый квест. То, что Леонэ пристально следит за её действиями, уж точно не помогает. Но когда она наконец-то вдыхает дым в себя, то чувствует, как в голове что-то встаёт на свои места.

— Я стараюсь об этом не думать.

Леонэ хмыкает:

— Много думать — одни проблемы, да?

— Да, — соглашается Надженда, — если эти мысли ни к чему не ведут и ситуацию не изменят, — она откидывается на спинку стула и выпускает дым — методично и кольцами, будто пытаясь создать порядок хоть где-то.

— Мы кажется детьми ещё были, когда впервые встретились… но я это плохо помню, — Надженда рвано смеётся, — я помню, как мы уже были в армии.

Леонэ склоняет голову на бок и улыбается. И Надженду вдруг охватывает умиротворение — как в погожий солнечный день; таким и был день, когда она приехала в тот скучный затхлый городок. Тогда скука казалсь наказанием, теперь же это сокоровище. И вспоминание о прошлом накатывает с головой, снова возвращая её в такие далёкие, будто из другой жизни, времена, когда главной проблемой были навалившиеся новые обязанности, и столько хороших славных людей ещё были живы… И Надженда — отбросив недоверие и усталость, делится этим смазанным тёплым воспоминанием, как какой-то хрупкой и маленькой частицей чего-то хорошего, что внезапно нашлось в задворках души.

Леонэ слушает внимательно и смотрит — честно и открыто. И ещё — Леонэ есть чем поделиться в ответ.

Так они говорят всю ночь, вспоминая всех и каждого, говорят не про смерти — про жизни, что было, и как было хорошо даже внутри этой прогнившей Империи. Говорят о старой жизни, ещё до революции, Говорят об общих воспоминаниях о миссиях. С Леонэ становится спокойнее, Надженда вдруг понимает, что Леонэ — живой пример того, как сильная отчаянная воительница мягчеет и позволяет себе чуткость и откровенность. И Надженда чувствует, что может себе их позволить тоже.

Когда они уже молча полусидят в креслах и Надженда докуривает пачку, за окном рассветает. Мысли лениво ползают по голове, нет сил, и всё еще тошнотворно от себя — пройдет много времени, прежде чем это чувство исчезнет. Но посреди всего этого хаоса и боли есть маленький зыбкий остров спокойствия и уверенности. И если она ляжет сейчас спать, то сможет уснуть и даже подремать пару часов. И если она потом сядет за работу, уж с чем-то точно сможет разобраться. Это уже не бесконечный беспощадный цикл. Она выбралась.

Жизнь продолжается. Как и борьба.

Леонэ смотрит в окно — показушно — и потягивается.

— Поздно уже. Рано, то есть. Неважно, я пойду.

Надженда рассеянно кивает, и кошка, будто получив разрешение, вскакивает с места, в пару быстрых шагов добираясь до двери. Но она тормозит в проходе на пару секунд, и когда Надженда уже хочет спросить её, что не так, Леонэ оборачивается и говорит:

— Спасибо, что выслушали, — она улыбается, надменно, будто не благодарит, а насмехается, но потом её лицо вмиг становится серьёзным, и глаза говорят больше, чем это «спасибо».

— Спасибо, что пришла, — абсолютно серьёзно выдыхает Надженда - как только выпадает из оцепенения и совершенно не думая, и сразу тушуется. Леонэ хитро щурится и улыбается, но уже не с насмешкой, а почему-то тепло; Надженда не помнит у неё таких улыбок. По крайней мере, обращённых к ней.

— Я и ещё приду, — кошка лукаво подмигивает, взмахивая рукой — и уходит, осторожно закрывая за собой дверь.

Надженда остается одна. Но одинокой себя больше не чувствует.


End file.
